


Just give me a reason

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Teasing, basically daiki has a lot of vivid fantasies about yamada, blowjob, this fic is a mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: “You heard me.” Yamada was closer, his body heat radiating off of Daiki. His forgotten beer left on the floor so both of his hands were left free. “Everything about you is pretty, and I love,” his mouth was close, brushing against the edge of his ear, “how you look at me when you think I’m not watching.”





	Just give me a reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> Whoops, another fic for Anna. We just started waaaaaaay too many exchanges with each other?? We had kind of talked about doing another exchange when our first one was almost done, and I had talked about wanting to eventually try AriYama and then this happened...It was a lot of fun and I enjoyed the concept a lot.

“You’re pretty quiet,” Yamada said, plopping down on the couch next to Daiki. His beer sloshed in the bottle, foam forming within the amber glass. “What’s up?”

He didn’t need to hear Yamada to know he was drunk. His words slurred together, and Daiki’s ears had trouble catching up to them. Many of their friends had left Daiki’s humble little apartment to sleep off their future hangovers, a few already claiming the bedrooms for their own use even though he had told them he’d be sleeping in his own bed that night. Somewhere off in the night the base of a stereo thumped away.

“Can’t help it,” Daiki said, fingers wrapped around his own beer. “Thinking of the things I have to do tomorrow. You know Inoo won’t help clean this place up even if half of the mess is his.”

“Don’t even think about that guy,” Yamada said, rolling his eyes.

“Kind of hard not to. He’s my roommate,” Daiki said. “This was his idea just as much as mine.”

A hand was placed on his knee. Innocent, but it made Daiki’s skin burn.

“I told you,” his voice was breathy, sending shivers down Daiki’s spine. “Let’s not think about Inoo right now.” 

He tried to contain his heart, his head, anything to keep his sanity in check. He tried to reason through the past two years. How Yamada had never shown a lick of interest in him. How he had tried to push everything small aside, little brushes of skin, hugs that lingered just a moment too long. Daiki knew he had it bad. His crush wasn’t going away any time soon.

“Then what should we talk about?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

“You.”

His curiosity peaked. He didn’t think he was particularly interesting. A bit loud, yes. Maybe a little too vocal with his opinions on food, but nothing that would attract someone to him and keep them there. 

“What about me?” Daiki asked.

That damn hand moved, settling on Daiki’s thigh and rubbed circles into it. “How ridiculously pretty you are.”

“W-what?” 

“You heard me.” Yamada was closer, his body heat radiating off of Daiki. His forgotten beer left on the floor so both of his hands were left free. “Everything about you is pretty, and I love,” his mouth was close, brushing against the edge of his ear, “how you look at me when you think I’m not watching.”

“I don’t look at you any differently-”

“Daiki,” Yamada all but moaned in his ear, his fingers too close to Daiki’s crotch for comfort. “Don't give me that. Both of us know that isn’t true." 

“And if I tell you the truth you’re just going to laugh about it later,” Daiki said.

“Am I?” Yamada asked. “Look me in the eyes and tell me I’m going to laugh about this.”

He saw nothing in those eyes. Just the glaze of a drunken mind, but deep within, he saw someone serious, someone who only longed for a little belief in his words. In the corner was something he couldn’t quite place his finger on.

“I don’t get it,” Daiki said.

“Don’t try,” Yamada growled. “Now hurry up and kiss me or I’ll fuck myself on this couch for your entertainment.” 

As pleasant as the image was for him, Daiki didn’t think he’d be able to contain his hands, to keep them from wandering along the curves of Yamada’s body. Better to please the fire burning in Yamada’s eyes and calm it with his lips.

The burn of the liquor went down sweet as Yamada’s tongue mingled with his, turning every moment into a wonderland behind his eyes. His lips, soft and plush, begged to be kissed, begged to have Daiki claim them. His kiss was a drug that Daiki only hungered for the more their bodies merged together, slowly becoming one in mind, body and spirit. 

A hand brushed his crotch, ever so slightly, and that slutty mouth drank down his moans, claiming each one for Yamada’s lips and his only. He was already half hard, his mind forming fantasies of what was to come, but Yamada’s hand became a constant reminder of the pleasure he craved.

“I want to taste you,” Yamada said, hips rolling into Daiki’s thigh. His hand settled on Daiki’s belt and he swallowed, hard. “What do you think?”

“Please,” Daiki said, his breath light and airy. His mind spun, unable to settle on one solid thought.

“Please what?”

Yamada slunk off the couch, hands hovering above that cursed belt as if he was asking for permission before continuing.

Daiki swallowed, tongue thick in his mouth. “Please suck me off.”

The way Yamada moaned sent shivers down his spine. His face nuzzled Daiki’s crotch as Yamada breathed in deeply as his hands set to freeing his poor aching cock from the confines of his jeans.  
  
His hands were teasing, light touches to the shaft, tongue darting out to taste but never fully licking. Daiki had to keep himself calm, keep his hips from buckling. The moment Yamada wrapped his lips around him he knew he would cum. 

“Tell me what you want,” Yamada said. His hands stroked Daiki’s shaft. His tongue was close, so close.

“Stop teasing,” Daiki choked out.

“But it’s so much fun.” His devilish smile tore him apart, striking deep within Daiki’s heart, but those lips finally opened to swallow him whole.

He hated how much of a princess Yamada could be, only opening himself when it benefited himself. At the same time, Daiki didn’t mind. He loved how Yamada looked with his lips around him, sinking deeper and deeper until he could only feel that heat that surrounded him.

“Fuck, just like that,” Daiki moaned, threading his hands through Yamada’s hair and thrusting into his mouth.

Yamada took it, moaning each time, his hands settled on either side of Daiki’s thighs. The pleasure was too much. He wasn’t sure what, but something coursed through his veins, destroying him from the inside. He needed this. He needed it so bad that he wouldn’t be able to live without cuming from Yamada’s own doing.

He tried to warn him. Something, anything, so Yamada could pull back, but he only tightened his lips, drinking him down with every spurt.

“You’re wonderful,” Daiki groaned as Yamada slid off of his cock with a satisfying ‘pop.’

He motioned for Yamada to come up, to meet him in a kiss, his own flavor captivating Yamada’s tongue. Yamada straddled his lap, arms wrapping around Daiki’s neck.

“You’re so good,” Daiki said, his own hands sinking to Yamada’s waist. “You did such a good job.” His hands undid Yamada’s belt, freeing the younger man’s cock from his pants. “Fuck you’re so hard, Yama-chan. A good boy deserves a little reward, doesn’t he?”

He loved how Yamada whined, hips rolling into Daiki’s touch. He couldn’t resist Yamada when he was like this. His hips were addicting, and his cock felt right in his hands as he built up speed, jerking him off to their own labored breathing.

“Daiki,” he moaned, lips hovering above Daiki’s own. “Close.”

He kissed him. Kissed him long and hard before staring into those beautiful dark eyes once more. “Then cum for me.”

His chest heaving, finger sticky from his own cum, Daiki came down from his high. He could still feel it alive around him, the fantasy that occupied his brain with every waking moment. 

He knew how it would continue. How he’d throw Yamada against the couch, open him until he begged for more, and thrust deep into him until the only words they knew were each other’s names. How their bodies would curl around each other until they slowly became one heart, one mind. 

He had lived the fantasy a thousand times, but he knew it would never come true.

* * *

“Dai-chan,” a familiar voice all by moaned in his ear. Hands wandered down his chest, feeling the muscle hidden beneath his t-shit. “Did you miss me?”

His mind shot to a fantasy. One of his friend, his hands wandering lower and lower until they opened his pants, kissing his neck as he jerked him off. His mouth whispering obscenities that finally pushed him over the edge. 

“Pervert,” Daiki shot back, biting his lip to keep the moans from escaping. “How could I ever miss you?”

He could hear the smile, the chuckle from that beautiful mouth, one he has so long dreamed of kissing. “It’s not my fault you’re easy to tease. Let me guess, you’re hard. Right?” 

Yamada plopped down in the seat next to him, his smirk deadly across his lips. Daiki wouldn’t give him the satisfaction, the pleasure of knowing that his touch affected him. How he was the only thing he dreamt about. That he was the only thing that could get him off on lonely nights.

“In your dreams,” Daiki said, trying to will away the erection that threatened his being. “What do you even want anyway, Yamada. Don’t you have someone to flirt with?” 

“They’ll wait,” Yamada said, his cheeky grin still painted across his face. “Just wondering if our plans for tonight are still in place.” 

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Daiki asked.

“I dunno,” Yamada shrugged. “Maybe you were having second thoughts.”

“We’re studying together not going out on a date,” he said. 

He tried to keep his voice even. To keep any hints of his feelings and emotions in check and from escaping from the confines of his voice. He wanted so badly to open up. To let out how these teasing touches over the past two months had been getting to him. How he had seen Yamada in a brand new light. How he dreamed of having Yamada spread before him, his body as bare as the day they were born so Daiki could learn all of his secrets spots, all of those little places that drove Yamada insane.

“Still, I don’t want you randomly canceling on me,” Yamada said, fingers drumming on the table they sat at. “It’s not fun studying on my own, and you know I can’t focus unless someone else is there.” 

Daiki could see those fingers digging into his shoulder, pulling on his hair, wrapping around his neck as he drilled into Yamada’s ass. He would cry out, moan and whine to do anything to be brought to the edge and pushed over. How he’d beg, “touch me,” for that moment of sweet release to come to him.

Daiki swallowed. “You’d know I’d never cancel plans with you.”

He’d never miss an opportunity to spend time with Yamada. He longed for those fingers to touch him, to wrap themselves around his cock. How his skin would burn from the pure pleasure. How those crafty fingers would tease him before opening up Yamada’s own hole for Daiki to fuck.

“I know,” Yamada said, his smile light and bright. “It’s why we’re best friends.”

He didn’t want to be best friends. Daiki wanted to be more. His mind was a rolodex of every way they would fuck. Of every way he would use his body to please Yamada until their hearts and minds would become one. How they would exist merely for each other when surrounded by four white walls, their bodies surrounded by blankets and pillows as they entered a world that was only meant for the two of them.

“Hey, Daiki.”

He was snapped from his mind in an instant.

Yamada was close. Too close for comfort. If Daiki moved his head ever so much he’d be able to reach out, to brush Yamada’s lips and kiss him soft, sweet and long, but he held his head still. He didn’t need Yamada to know his feelings.

“Yeah?” he choked out. He could feel his face heat up, bright red against his cheeks.

“You’re really bad at this gay chicken game, you know?” Yamada said. That beautiful smile, the one that haunted Daiki’s dreams, was back. 

“Yeah,” Daiki said, being the first person to pull away. He didn’t want to give into the temptation, the need to kiss Yamada. It would only end in heartbreak. “I know.” 

He tried not to read into Yamada’s frown. Tried not to see the disappointment riddled across his face as he excused himself, more than likely off to flirt with someone far prettier than Daiki. It was all his mind could see, and Daiki knew in his heart it wasn’t true. 

Things were better this way.

* * *

He decided to give himself one moment, one opportunity to indulge in his fantasies. He would give Yamada a taste of his own medicine before Daiki filed away his feelings, waiting for them to disappear naturally.

They were going to study all night, the looming threat of final exams enough to chill their bones. At some point Daiki would find a way to reach over, to tease Yamada a little. To whisper in his ear a few little dirty thoughts before pulling back and laughing. He wanted to see Yamada uncomfortable, for his skin to break out in a beautiful blush, so Daiki could remember those memories for a time he was alone.

Yamada had claimed a table on the third floor, tucked away amongst the stacks of books where no one would find them. He was glad he hadn’t been the first to arrive. No wandering hands as Yamada came up to him, no sly comments whispered in his ear. He was safe, his pants at a normal tightness. 

He had been tempted then, to give into his desires, but Daiki held back. Yamada would expect it, would know it was coming if he did it in that moment. He sat down, backpack _thunking_ against the carpet, and he dug around for his math book. It would be a long night.

A few times during the night he caught Yamada looking at him, eyes glazed over until Daiki kicked him under the table.

“Get to work,” Daiki muttered, tapping Yamada’s notebook with his pen.

“Yes, dad,” the younger boy said, eyes rolling.

Eight pm turned to nine then quickly to eleven and twelve am. The hours wore on him, the pages of his books blurring together until Daiki could have sworn he had read the same paragraph six times and only understood the basics of the first sentence. 

Yamada’s scent was a constant through it all. The musky tones of his cologne infected Daiki’s lungs, seeking out every orifice of his body to seep into the depths below the surface. He wanted to pull Yamada close, stick his nose between the crook of his neck and his shoulder and breathe deeply until he burned the scent into his memory.

“I need to use the bathroom,” he said, kicking back his chair and stumbling to the men’s room around the corner.

He locked himself in one of the stalls, struggling not to touch himself, to bring himself to full hardness. Nothing good would come of it. He’d come back, cheeks flushed, smelling of sex, and it would only inspire more teasing more Yamada, more wandering hands over his sensitive cock. He would never be free of the cycle.

When enough time had passed, he let himself be free, splashing a little water on his face before checking his watch. Two am. Most of the students had already left, leaving a few stragglers to make use of the twenty-four hour library hours.

He walked slow, not ready to return. Not ready for his mind and body to be affected by Yamada. Not ready for those eyes to look at him, those beautiful lips to ask him questions about the material. He wasn’t ready for those small brushes of skin as Yamada leaned over to check his answers against Daiki’s, their hands meeting for just a moment before Daiki pulled away.

But looking at Yamada from afar, he was reminded why his heart beat for him. How those beautiful brown bangs cascaded over his forehead. How his eyes were so focused on the task before him. How his shirt clung to his body, showing off hints of those beautiful muscles hidden beneath. How bright his face became whenever he saw Daiki, those beautiful smiles only for him. He brought Daiki to the edge so many times he failed to keep track.

It was now or never.

He nearly pulled back his hands, kept himself from touching that skin he had never allowed himself to, but kept pressing forward. He smashed his lips closed, trying to keep any sounds from escaping as he explored the confines of Yamada’s chest, loving how the other boy froze from his touch. 

“Did you miss me?” he asked, taking a line from Yamada’s own books.

He let one of his hands stay high, teasing where he thought one of Yamada’s nipples was hidden under his shirt. One of his hands sunk lower, hovering just above Yamada’s crotch. Daiki let himself breath Yamada in, right in the crook of his neck. It was his one change in indulge he wasn’t going to hold back.

“You smell good,” Daiki said, all but moaning. “Don’t tell me you put that on for me.”

A moan cut through the air, and Daiki halted his movements. He hadn’t thought he made a sound. He thought he had been doing well, keeping his sounds and desires to a minimal. Now Yamada would-  
  
“Don’t stop,” Yamada whined, hands reaching behind him, grasping onto Daiki’s neck to pull him closer.  
  
Daiki had never jumped away from a person so fast. His hand shook. Every fiber of his mind was wondering over time as he tried to process what happened. He hadn’t been the one to moan. It had been Yamada.

“Dai-chan,” Yamada whispered. “We should talk.”

“A-about what?” he asked. He wasn’t sure he liked where this conversation was going.

“You.”

Daiki couldn’t breathe. Something had infected his lungs, not letting him take in the oxygen he needed to function properly. He certainly couldn’t function with the way that Yamada was looking at him, hooded eyes and tongue licking his lips.

“What about me?” he choked out.

His eyes followed Yamada’s hands and they explored the back of the chair he was sitting at. “How ridiculously pretty you are.”

“W-what?”

Every word Yamada said was going straight to his heart, striking him deep before slipping lower and lower. His mind slowly cracked open and the fantasies he had kept hidden for so long worked their way free. 

“You heard me.” Yamada said. He stood, fingers coaxing Daiki closer to him. “Everything about you is pretty. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. For you to kiss me, touch me.”

He found himself being drawn in by Yamada, letting him take hold of his shirt, pulling their bodies closer together.

“I don’t get it,” Daiki said, trying to pull away, but Yamada was stronger then he anticipated. “I’m just me, and you’re-”

“Irrevocably in love with you,” Yamada said, grinding their crotches together, and Daiki couldn’t stop the moans from falling from his lips. “Why do you think I’ve been touching you? I’ve wanted to be a lot more than friends for quite some time, and I’ve wanted you to fuck me for even longer. You’re just too thick to realize it, and,” his hand was at Daiki’s crotch, groping him through his jeans, “I hope that’s not the only part of you that’s thick.”

His mind couldn’t process the worlds floating between his ears. Yamada…he liked him? He wanted to kiss him, wanted to be fucked by him? He had craved his touch for so long? He wasn’t sure if he could believe those words. Some things sounded straight out of his fantasies, and he couldn’t be sure if he was dreaming or not.

“Daiki,” Yamada said, his fingers teasing his captured cock. “What’s holding you back?”

“I don’t want to get my hopes up,” Daiki said. “This is probably just a dream, and-” 

Yamada punched him, hard.

“Does this feel like a dream to you?” Yamada said, hands wrapped in Daiki’s shirt. “Don’t play with my emotions like this. Do you realize how long I’ve craved your cock? How long I’ve imagined it rammed deep in my ass? I’ve only wanted you for the better part of a year because you’re the only damn thing I can think about at night, and I thought you’d never love someone like me.” His eyes were burning, the fire nipping at his tongue. “Now hurry up and kiss me or I’ll fuck myself on this table for your entertainment.” 

“A year?” Daiki asked, and Yamada nodded. “Then we have a lot of time to make up.”

He crashed their lips together, backing Yamada up until he was against their study table. His lips were sweet, sweeter than Daiki could imagine them to be. He tasted of strawberries and a warm afternoon in the sun. Yamada’s mouth spoke more than his words did, the desperation and hunger that emerged from his lips. 

Daiki’s hands worked at the buttons of Yamada’s jeans, popping them open and dragging the zipper and Yamada whined against his lips. 

“I want to taste you,” Daiki said, breaking the kiss so he could sink to his knees, working Yamada’s jeans down low enough to free his hardening cock. “What do you think?” 

“Please,” Yamada said, his voice light and breathy. “I want to feel your mouth around me.” 

He couldn’t resist. He wrapped his lips around the tip and sucking hard, loving how Yamada melted around him. He glanced up, and Daiki’s breath was caught in his throat. 

Yamada had never looked more beautiful to him. His cheeks flushed, stars in his eyes. Daiki couldn’t stop the moans from escaping from his mouth as they locked eyes, and the passion he saw in Yamada consumed his very being. He wanted nothing but to bring this man the same pleasure he had craved for so long.  
  
He felt Yamada’s hands dig into his hair as he bobbed up and down before he felt them pull. He ignored the little tug, not thinking any of it until Yamada pulled, harder. 

It wasn’t enough to pull him off Yamada’s cock, but it was enough to make Daiki moan, surprised at his own desire to be manhandled. Surprised at how easily he opened his jaw, allowed Yamada to fuck his throat to his liking. Surprised at how willingly he bent to Yamada’s desires. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Yamada said, pulling Daiki’s mouth off of his cock, leading him up so he could kiss his mouth once more. “Backpack. Front pocket. Now or I’ll cum in your mouth."

He scrambled for Yamada’s bag, seeking out the contents inside that they needed. A little bottle of lube and a condom were in there, waiting for this very moment.

“Do you always carry these around?” Daiki asked, waving the two around.

“Never knew when you’d come to your sense and want to fuck me,” Yamada said. He had kicked off his pants and underwear and had already swiped their books off the table. “Hurry up and fuck me before someone finds us." 

Daiki was shaking as he lubed up his fingers, Yamada’s expectant eyes watching him as he slicked up three fingers.

“Have you done this before?” Yamada asked. 

“Of course I have,” Daiki said. He pushed Yamada back so he was lying on the table. “I’ll make sure the only word you know is my name.” 

“Sounds like a-” he cursed as Daiki slid one finger into his ass.

“Like that?” Daiki asked, working a second finger in and focusing on not moaning.

Yamada was already so tight around him, and the thought of sliding his slick dick into that warmth was enough to make him cum. The heat, the pressure…he knew it would be too much for his body to handle, but he kept pressing forward, stretching Yamada to make sure it was pleasurable for him as well. 

“You’re such a tease,” Yamada said. He rolled his hips into Daiki’s touch, trying to take his fingers deeper.

“Not as much as you,” Daiki said, smirking.

When he was sure Yamada was properly stretched with two he slipped a third finger in, enjoying how Yamada arched off of the table. Daiki worked Yamada’s shirt up a little so he could kiss the toned flesh of his stomach, nipping and sucking at is and his fingers curled deep into Yamada’s ass. 

“Fucking fuck me,” Yamada groaned. His fingers tugged up at his shirt so his nipples were exposed to the cool air and Daiki’s hungry mouth.

“As the princess commands,” Daiki said, sliding his fingers out of Yamada’s ass.

He worked quick, opening his own jeans and freeing himself. It was too much to completely undress, the need to fuck Yamada more powerful than anything he could ever imagine. He fumbled with the condom, taking a few tries to get it over his aching cock, before slathering himself with more lube. 

“Ready?” he asked.

“Hurry up,” Yamada growled.

He pushed in. The planets aligned, the stars shone brighter. It was everything he wanted it to be and more. The tightness surrounding him was too much and it took him far too long before he was able to breath normally. He gave Yamada tentative thrust, loving the noises he pulled from him as Yamada’s hips rolled to meet him.

“Fuck,” Yamada said, his hands grasping for something, anything, but they settled for pulling at his own hair. “I knew you’d be thick.”

“How do you want it?” Daiki asked. He couldn’t keep his hips still as he rolled them deeper and deeper into Yamada’s ass. “Fast? Hard? Slow?”

“Fuck me hard,” Yamada groaned.

He built up his rhythm slowly, hips doing most of the work until Daiki grasped Yamada’s own, digging into the soft flesh. He had full control over Yamada, not letting the younger boy roll those tempting beasts at all. He merely dug deep into, enjoying the way that their skin slapped together with each beautiful thrust. 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Yamada said, one of his hands snaking down his chest to take his own cock in hand. “I always thought you’d fuck me the best. I’d dream about how you’d roll your hips into mine, how you’d stroke me so slow until I’d beg for you to make me cum.” 

Everything was getting tighter, his body threatening to tip him over the edge. He changed up his angle, trying to find that special spot within Yamada’s ass, and he knew he found it when he cried out.

“You’d do everything I said,” Yamada continued, stroking himself faster to match Daiki’s thrusts. “The only thing you’d want was to please me and make me feel like I was the only person in the world that mattered. You’d call me pretty, beautiful, and tell me how tight I was.”

He continued to brush Yamada’s prostate, over and over as his lips tried to form the only word that mattered.

“Ryosuke,” Daiki moaned.

Yamada moaned. “And then you’d say those three words that I wanted to hear.”

“Cum for me.” 

The world around him was white, so bright and white. Time stood still around him as Yamada’s body milked every ounce of his cum, Yamada’s own staining his toned chest. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think. He could only focus on the pleasure that erupted from every inch of his body.

He slowly pulled out before he collapsed on top of Yamada’s body, sweat glistening on his skin. 

“Get off of me,” Yamada whined, hands beating Daiki’s back. “You’re so heavy.”

“Can’t. Too tired,” Daiki said,

“Asshole,” Yamada said.

 Silence settled around them, but it was comfortable. It didn’t feel awkward to Daiki until he spoke.

“So, what exactly are we?” he asked.

He didn’t like the way Yamada looked at him. As if he had grown a second head in the span of thirty seconds.

“I’m not letting you fuck me like that and just walk away,” Yamada said.

“So we’re boyfriends?”

“Of course, you idiot,” Yamada said, hands wrapping around Daiki’s shirt once more. “Now kiss me.” 

He had never been happier to oblige in his fantasy.


End file.
